Fiber optic telecommunications technology is becoming more prevalent as service providers strive to deliver higher band width communication capabilities to customers/subscribers. The phrase “fiber-to-the-x” (FTTX) generally refers to any network architecture that uses optical fiber in place of copper within a local distribution area. Example FTTX networks include fiber-to-the-node (FTTN) networks, fiber-to-the-curb (FTTC) networks and fiber-to-the-premises (FTTP) networks.
FTTN and FTTC networks use fiber optic cables that are run from a service provider's central office (e.g., a remote data center) to a cabinet serving a neighborhood. Subscribers connect to the cabinet using traditional copper cable technology such as a coaxial cable or twisted pair wiring. The difference between an FTTN and an FTTC network relates to the area served by the cabinet. Typically, FTTC networks have cabinets closer to the subscribers and serve a smaller subscriber area than the cabinets of FTTN networks. In an FTTP network, fiber optic cables are run from a service provider's data center (e.g., a central office) all the way to the subscriber's premises. Example FTTP networks include fiber-to-the-home (FTTH) networks and fiber-to-the-building (FTTB) networks. In an FTTB network, optical fibers are routed from the data center over an optical distribution network to an optical network terminal (ONT) located at a building. The ONT typically includes active components that convert the optical signals into electrical signals in one direction and convert electrical signals into optical signals in the opposite direction. The electrical signals are typically routed from the ONT to the subscriber's residence or office space using traditional copper technology. In an FTTH network, fiber optic cable is run from the service provider's data center to an ONT located at the subscriber's residence or office space. Once again, at the ONT, optical signals are typically converted into electrical signals for use with the subscriber's devices.
FIG. 1 shows an example FTTP network in which an F1 distribution cable 22 routes optical signals between a central office 24 and a fiber distribution hub 26. An F2 distribution cable 28 is used to route optical signals between the fiber distribution hub 26 and a plurality of drop terminals 30. Drop cables 32 are used to optically connect the drop terminals 30 to subscriber locations 34. At the subscriber locations 34, the drop cables 32 are routed to splice boxes 36 where connectorized pigtails are spliced to the ends of the drop cables 32. The connectorized pigtails are routed from the splice boxes to ONTs 38.
The drop cables 32 typically have robust constructions suitable for use in outside environments. First ends of the drop cables 32 can be terminated with ruggedized fiber optic connectors that interconnect with the drop terminals. As described above, seconds ends of the drop cables are spliced to pigtails at the splice boxes.